


This Weapon is Your Life

by Andromakhe



Series: Fated Attraction [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Concern, Favors, Gen, Halfway Civil, Hint of Kentress, Meeting in secret, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple days after the events of "The Wrong Jedi" find Obi-Wan and Asajj crossing paths yet again, this time by design rather than circumstance. Obi-Wan brings news and gifts. Slightly romantic, and can fit with my other Kentress fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Weapon is Your Life

Obi-Wan sat in his apartment at the Temple, simultaneously triumphant and guilty. He’d technically stolen Republic property, thanks to stealth, patience, and some mind tricks. The Jedi in him was nagging that it was wrong. He knew it, but he consoled himself by saying he wouldn’t have the lightsabers for much longer, so hopefully, he and the Order would not get into too much trouble. Oh yeah, if he were found out, he’d be kicked off the Council for sure. Oddly, he found that proposition only slightly alarming. If it happened, he could live with it for a reason such as this. His old Master, at least, would have found his current predicament highly entertaining. Under no circumstances was he going to tell Anakin about this. He chuckled to himself and quickly tested the sabers, finding them in working order. He hid them under his robes and wore his own saber openly. _Right. Move casually._ He wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary - merely going for a walk. He’d be back in an hour or so. Or so he’d tell anyone who asked. It was mostly true, after all.

 

Obi-Wan wandered the underworld. He moved deliberately and carefully, but he knew he was out of place there. Thankfully, though, most knew what a Jedi looked like and did not wish to tangle with one, particularly a fully trained one. But at length, he encountered a familiar Force signature, and this one did not move away. She was not wary so much as annoyed.

 

"Another Jedi," Asajj snarled. "If I’d known getting involved with that pet Padawan was going to make me a target, I wouldn’t have bothered. Would have just subdued her and turned her in, as originally planned."

 

"Nice to see **you** , too, darling," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically.

 

"What do you **want** , Kenobi?" Asajj snapped. "I already told Skywalker all I know."

 

"Actually, I…" Obi-Wan sighed in frustration, but his eyes couldn’t hide his disappointment. "Forget it. This was a foolish idea." He turned around and started back the way he’d come.

 

Asajj watched him go for a few moments, but curiosity and some remorse got the better of her. She leapt in his path and barred his way. "What was a stupid idea? You didn’t answer me."

 

"Coming here, **clearly** ," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Now step aside, please."

 

"Walk with me," Asajj ordered.

 

"I don’t think so," he murmured, pushing past her.

 

In a flash, her fingers closed around his wrist. He tried to pull away but if he wished to make her let go, he’d have to hurt her, and he found he couldn’t do that. With a resigned sigh, he went where she lead, and they ended up at the warehouse where Barriss had knocked Asajj unconscious and taken her weapons. The place was deserted and the pipe was still there. Obi-Wan eyed it warily as Asajj let go of him.

 

"Skywalker’s pet snuck up on me and hit me in the head with that," Asajj growled. "I thought it wasn’t the Jedi way to go back on a deal. But maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, it’s Skywalker, the supposed Knight who Force choked me as an interrogation method."

 

Obi-Wan blinked and turned sharply toward her. "He **what**?" He vaguely registered the bit about Ahsoka, but he’d correct her later.

 

"He used the Dark Side. At best, he gave in to his anger. No matter how you look at it, he behaved most disgracefully and does not reflect well on you. And clearly, he knows he did wrong, because he didn’t tell you."

 

Obi-Wan wanted to deny this, but the truth was, his heart knew Asajj’s story was entirely too possible. The War was bringing out the worst in everyone, and Anakin had always been sullen and moody when dealing with unpleasantness such as the recent trouble with Ahsoka and the Council. "Anakin’s been under a lot of pressure," Obi-Wan began.

 

"Don’t tell **me** ," Asajj grumbled. "We all have problems. His aren’t any more important than ours."

 

"He was very afraid for Ahsoka at the time. Perhaps he wasn’t all that rational."

 

"Stop defending him. There’s no good reason to Force choke anyone, and that’s saying something coming from a former Sith assassin."

 

"Very well," Obi-Wan nodded. "Then I apologize for not training him well enough to control his impulses."

 

"He’s perfectly capable of apologizing on his own behalf, Kenobi. As for you, it’s probably not your fault you weren’t there to supervise him. It’s **certainly** not your fault he chose to attack me in that way."

 

"I had to be at Ahsoka’s trial. Anakin should have been there, too, but…well…" He shook his head. "Still, if Anakin hadn’t found Barriss, Ahsoka would likely be the one that was sentenced to death. Barriss was subsequently expelled from the Order, of course, and she’s made things even harder for us, since it’s public knowledge that the Jedi can’t control their Padawans."

 

"You can thank Skywalker’s pet for that image, too. What with beating up clones, the murder of civilians, and the bombing, the Jedi look violent and cruel, no longer ambassadors who try to do the right thing."

 

Obi-Wan just stared at the ground and sat on it. Asajj lowered herself across from him. Both had their legs crossed, as though preparing to meditate. 

 

"So Barriss was the one who set off the bomb and pinned it on Skywalker’s Padawan?"

 

Obi-Wan looked up and fixed his gaze on Ventress. "That’s right. She confessed in open court, saying the Jedi had lost their Light and had fallen to the Dark Side. What I don’t understand is how a bombing proves that she’s any better."

 

"She probably just wanted to cause destruction. Sounds like she herself has fallen to the Dark Side. While I think there are unscrupulous Jedi, I don’t think the Order as a whole can really be classified as Dark Side practitioners. I don’t sense that when encountering most of you, except Skywalker."

 

"Barriss was found with your lightsabers. And Ahsoka-" Obi-Wan paused, feeling sorrow flood his heart. "Ahsoka has left the Order. Voluntarily. The way Anakin told it, she had lost faith in herself because we had no faith in her. We didn’t try to protect her and likely, after learning Barriss had framed her, she just…lost faith in us."

 

It was Asajj’s turn to sigh. "Betrayal is a terrible experience. From the sound of it, Tano is alone in the galaxy as well. I think I was around her age when I had to fend for myself. I think she made a rash decision, given that she had a choice. I didn’t have one. But I can see why she could not stay with people she could no longer trust."

 

Obi-Wan just frowned and nodded somberly. "I worry about her."

 

Asajj scoffed. "Then she’s luckier than I was. No one cared if I lived or died."

 

"Sometimes, I’m not sure anyone cares if…" Obi-Wan stopped himself. A couple beats of silence, and then, "I care if you live or die." He pulled Asajj’s sabers from under his robe and offered them hilt-first, his eyes fixed on her face.

 

"My **dear** Obi-Wan, how did you…?" She placed her hands on the lightsabers but did not take them from him. Asajj’s lips were pressed together and her eyes expressed curiosity.

 

Obi-Wan shook his head and gave a sly smile. "Very illegally. Please be mindful, darling, and don’t mention me. I’d like to retain my good standing."

 

Asajj actually cackled. "You **would**. And that’s not a compliment. However, lying for you is the least I can do to repay such a favor. Consider it done." Asajj offered an admiring smirk.

 

"You have my gratitude." Obi-Wan returned a half-smile and let go of the sabers. "I guess I’m not a very good Jedi, encouraging you to keep secrets."

 

"And how many secrets do **you** keep? And why? I’m not expecting an answer. Just that everyone has them." Privately, she thought that if she ran into Tano, she’d be civil and at least **consider** partnering with her as bounty hunters.

 

"Indeed," Obi-Wan murmured, getting to his feet. "I need to be getting back. If I take too long, someone might send a search party or call me, and that wouldn’t do. Not that I’m ashamed of you, but…"

 

Asajj stood as well. "But you are. Or at least, you would be ashamed of being **caught** with me. No matter. You aren’t exactly good company for my kind, either. Do you need help getting back to where we first met?"

 

"Yes, thank you," Obi-Wan nodded. "For what it’s worth, it’s been a pleasure talking with you."

 

"Except when it wasn’t. You’re too polite for your own good. At any rate, thank you for giving me back my life." She fingered a lightsaber. "How about a spar?"

 

"It’s tempting, but knowing us, I’d look like I was in a fight, which would mean I’d have to lie more than I already have. I hope one day, we can actually manage it. I know you’ll hate this, but may the Force be with you." 

 

"You’ll forgive me that I can’t bring myself to repeat that. But do a better job avoiding trouble. I know it’s useless to tell a warrior that, but it’s the best I can offer."

 

Obi-Wan smiled and held out his hand. Asajj stared at it a moment, but then grasped it. Obi-Wan stepped a little closer to her and kissed the back of her hand before releasing it and studiously looking away. He registered her surprise in the Force before he felt a quick peck on his cheek. 

 

"Come on, Kenobi. This way." Obi-Wan dutifully followed her to the place they had to part ways. With an exchange of farewell nods, they brushed past each other, deliberately touching hands. Someday, somehow, after the War, they both promised themselves.

 


End file.
